


Do i look like a fucking rabbit to you?

by groovy_villian



Series: chuck x trent short stories [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovy_villian/pseuds/groovy_villian
Summary: Greg takes Dustin on a nice date; sorta :)
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Series: chuck x trent short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952263
Kudos: 3





	Do i look like a fucking rabbit to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Greg is Trent's real name and Dustin is Chuck's just in case anyone wasn't sure.

"Okay thank you! Your meals should arrive soon!" 

Dustin and Greg thanked the waiter once more before he walked away leaving them alone once again. 

They talked for a bit and 10 minutes later, both their meals had arrived. 

"Wow, this salad is actually really good Dustin." Greg said with a content sigh.

Dustin looked up from his pizza with a look of disgust on his face.

"Do I look like a fucking rabbit to you?" He responded with a mouth full of dough and cheese. 

Greg smiled to himself as he noticed the little bit of sauce on the corners of Dustin's mouth. 

"No, you really don't." Greg chuckled while leaning forward planting a little kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.


End file.
